Back on Track
by B Cardoso
Summary: Optional sequel to “On the Side”. A phone call to follow through promises once made. Fluffy. Oneshot. Lit


Title: Back on Track

Author: Bru Cardoso

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I do own the plot. You know the drill.

Summary: _Optional _sequel to "On the Side". A phone call to follow through promises once made. Fluffy. One-shot. Lit

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated – as always. Huge thanks to **potostfbeyeluvr** for the beta. This is an optional sequel to "On the Side". I don't really like it and I think _"On the Side" can stand by itself just fine_; but some people asked for a sequel and I hate when authors just refuse to write said sequels, so here it is. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Back on Track**

It rings once, twice; he picks it up on the third time.

"Hello?" he groans into the phone; it's obvious he was sleeping.

The line is silent.

"Hello?" he barks, but the line remains mute. He is just about to hang up when he hears a deep breath and her voice.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

At the sound of her voice he's suddenly awake and alert, sitting up.

His voice is much softer when he says, "It's okay." A pause. "You haven't called in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry," she says with remorse.

"It's okay, I just got worried. I've left a couple of messages on your machine but you never called back…"

"What if something had happened? What if I was dead?" she jokes.

"I've talked to Luke. He said you were fine, so I figured it was about me."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, then, "I'm sorry about that too."

Again, it's okay." He pauses, "Was it?"

"Yeah," she says in a small voice.

"Huh."

"No- I mean-" she takes a deep breath. "I know we were talking like, every week, like we had agreed to. But there were some stuff I had to figure out on my own and so I had to be away from you for a little while."

"What stuff? If you don't mind telling me."

"No, no, that's why I called actually; sorry about the time but I would lose my nerve if I waited to call you tomorrow, so…" she trails off and they stay silent for another moment.

"So?"

"Um… I think I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"Yeah. You remember when I called you a few months ago-"

"Yeah, yeah," he pauses. "So… you're ready. You've fixed everything," he half states, half questions.

"Yeah, I've talked to mom and now I'm the new editor at Yale… things are good now; I'm good."

"Good. That's good," he pauses. "What now?"

"Listen, I'm not asking anything. As I told you back then, you were – are – free do to whatever you want and be with whomever you want. I mean, it's not like we had a contract or anything. I just though I'd let you know since you said-" she starts rambling and he cuts her off.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" she asks unsure.

"I'm glad you're ready."

"Really?" she smiles.

He grins, "Yeah." Another pause, "You sure about this?"

"I'm so sure that about half an hour ago I had decided to drive to Philadelphia to tell you. But then I thought I'd be imposing and I started thinking about your reaction and there were some really bad possible scenarios, so…"

"Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"You were going to drive at 3 in the morning all the way to Philadelphia just to tell me you were ready to have a relationship with me?" he says, and she can hear the smirk in his voice.

"It sounded like a good idea in my head. Actually, it still sounds good."

He smiles, "I'll tell you what, we keep talking until you fall asleep and when you wake up tomorrow I'll be there."

She smiles, "I like the way you think."

"Good," he says, laying down on his bed again and turning on the lamp on his nightstand.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry it took me this long."

"It's okay; it took me quite a while to become boyfriend material too. So, tell me about your week."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what Paris…"

* * *

"Goodnight, Rory," he tells the silent phone and hangs up. Then he flips his cell phone open and calls the airport.

"When's the next flight to New Heaven? An hour and a half? No, it's okay. I want a ticket. A ticket back? No, not right now, thanks."

He flips the cell phone closed and starts throwing his clothes into a large backpack, with a smile on his face; getting ready to fulfill his promise and be there when she wakes up.


End file.
